Lost Control
by Lady Eliza
Summary: Rory is getting married to a man that she has come to trust and depend on. She left behind all the turmoil and pain from her previous relationship to Jess Mariano. She has given up trying to save him. Now she has a fresh start with someone else.


**Title: Lost Control**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Rory is getting married to a man that she has come to trust and depend on. She left behind all the turmoil and pain from her previous relationship to Jess Mariano. She has given up trying to save him. Now she is going to have a fresh start with the man she had fallen in love with. Inspired by the song 'Lost Control' by Unwritten Law. **One-shot **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters. I also don't own the song 'Lost Control'it belongs to Unwritten Law.

**Dedication: **I would like to thank Samantha Herren who sent me this story idea. **Thank you Samantha.** This fic is dedicated to you and I hope you like it.

**AN:** Hello everyone, I'm back with a one-shot. I realize that many of you were hoping for the sequel to 'Socialites' fear not, I'm writing the second chapter right now. I want to write a head so I can update everyday. I want to write at least six to seven chapters ahead. Hopefully I can get the sequel uploaded soon. But for now I hope you like this one shot and please review.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jess Mariano wished he had done the right thing by Rory Gilmore and been a proper boyfriend, but he had taken her for granted and look where he had ended up. He and Rory had been on the best of terms until he had messed things up by acting like a selfish bastard. Rory had put up with him, but there was only so much she could've taken before she left him. He had been surprised she had put up with him for so long.

_**Your a problem child,**_

_**You got me running wild,**_

_**I came to save you, tried to but I ran for miles**_

Jess had been going through a selfish phase in his life and he had been rotten to Rory. He had even started experimenting with drugs. She had yelled and screamed for him to stop but he had ignored her unsolicited advice. It was a wonder why she had stayed with him after that, but he had suffered memory loss during that time in his life and didn't remember much. But one thing was for sure Rory had given up on him after he refused to stop using drugs. He couldn't fault her for getting out.

_**I got my breath back now,**_

_**I'm gonna let you down,**_

_**It's vain to save you, tried to but I don't know how**_

When Jess had overdosed one day she had been by his side throughout the entire hospital stay and promised him she would be there for him, always. He had also begged her to 'not let go of him.' Jess wished he had done things a different way since he had lost her in the end.

_**Woah Oh Woah Oh,**_

_**You told me,**_

_**Don't let go don't let me down,**_

_**Woah Oh Woah Oh,**_

_**Control is lost,**_

_**Control is lost and I won't be around**_

He had smartened up after a brief stint in the big house though it was too late for him and Rory. He had gone back to school and he was now a book reviewer for the Venice Beach Herald. Jess was living with his dad Jimmy, his step mom Sacha, and stepsister Lily. He didn't blame Rory for bailing on him since he hadn't learned his lesson after the overdose. He had just gone back to his old ways. The only thing that had gotten his attention had been the jail time. Rory couldn't save him all the time, so she had left him to figure things out for himself.

_**Don't wanna change you…**_

_**Don't wanna save the world,**_

_**Don't wanna blame you for the same things you just,**_

_**Can't learn**_

Jess had been coming back from his lunch break one afternoon when he'd heard, Maryann, the society columnist, gush about the upcoming nuptials of two prominent members of wealthy families. He had nodded his head, like he usually did when it came to society events, and went to write his review on a horrendous biography of a great man: Winston Churchill. It wasn't until Jess happened to glance at the engagement picture of the happy couple that he dropped the coffee cup he held in his hand.

It was Rory and some blond man. Apparently he was the future CEO of his family's company. It said a bit about how the couple had met, when the wedding was, were the Guggenheim's actually going to be in attendance and situated next to the Coleman's. Idle gossip is what Jess would have categorized it except for the fact that he saw a picture of Rory, Lorelai, Luke, and the blond guy. It looked like a nice family portrait.

After that day Jess couldn't stop thinking about how much crap Rory had endured on his behalf and how he had just thrown away, possibly, the best thing in his life. So that brings us to the present. What exactly was he thinking coming to her wedding? He had snuck in by using the fact that Luke was his uncle and apparently Luke was on first name basis with all the security personnel. He hoped Luke wouldn't find out about the security breach until he was back in Venice Beach, far far away from the wedding site.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory Gilmore was so nervous that she felt like she was going to be sick, though her grandmother and mother would have something to say about that. _'Not all over you designer wedding gown'_ would be Emily Gilmore's response. _'You go ahead and be sick all you want Ror, your husband-to-be will buy you several more when that happens'_ would be the smart aleck response of the one and only Lorelai.

It wasn't that she hadn't prepared for this day in advance; it was just that she was getting married to the most wonderful man in the world. She had practically given up on love after the disaster that was her relationship with Jess Mariano until she met him.

They hadn't exactly been the best of friends when they were younger, but for some reason Rory believed she had found a kindred spirit in her future spouse. She could honestly say he was the love of her life and she knew he would never take her for granted.

Rory had lost faith in love and finding the man of her dreams after she had left Jess. That had been the most heart-wrenching decision she had ever made and no one would know just how badly she wanted to stay with Jess. Rory had put up with so much. She had watched Jess disintegrate from the man she had loved to a monster that was very temperamental. She had voiced her opinion about his drug use and many other sordid events, but he had not listened to her. She had no choice but to shut her mouth and keep quiet. In the end she had left him.

_**I guess it's my turn now,**_

_**I'm gonna shut my mouth,**_

_**Your gonna hate it cause this time I won't be around **_

When Jess had overdosed and was lying in a hospital bed, Rory had thought it was the end and they would go back to the way things were before everything had gone wrong. She had watched him fight for his life and survive. She had sat by his hospital bed while he begged her not to leave him and 'not let go of him.' She had really thought that that was the end. But boy had she been wrong. After that he had just gone back to his old ways and Rory had made her decision to leave.

_**Woah Oh Woah Oh,**_

_**You told me,**_

_**Don't let go don't let me down,**_

_**Woah Oh Woah Oh,**_

_**Control is lost,**_

_**Control is lost and I won't be around!**_

Rory had really thought Jess had changed his ways after the near death experience. She had been proved wrong when she walked into his apartment in New York two days after he had been dispatched from the hospital and saw him snorting something up his nose. She had turned around and left him after that incident. Rory figured he wasn't worth all the sleepless nights or the constant worrying. He had begged her to 'not let go of him' yet he just went back to his drugs. She couldn't save him from himself; he would just have to figure things out on his own. She didn't bother to write him a note since he would be too high to realize she was gone. He would figure out she had left him after he had gone through all the drugs he'd purchased. But by that time she would be long gone.

_**Woah Oh Woah Oh,**_

_**You told me,**_

_**Don't let go don't let me down,**_

_**Woah Oh Woah Oh,**_

_**Control is lost,**_

_**Control is lost and I won't be around**_

After Rory had left Jess she had moved in with her grandparents since they lived closer to her job at the Hartford Times. She had met her future husband at a local coffee shop and they had started out as friends. It had progressed to something more. Rory had told him about Jess and the things he had gone through with her former lover. He had helped her deal with the sense of guilt she felt at not being able to help Jess with his substance abuse problem and running from her relationship with him. Her soon-to-be-husband had been great; he talked to her and held her when she had cried. She couldn't help but fall in love with him.

_**Woah Oh,**_

_**Don't let go don't let me down,**_

_**Woah Oh Yeah,**_

_**Woah Oh,**_

_**Don't let go don't let me**_

Rory came out of her reverie when her grandmother came over and handed her a beautiful broach that had belonged to her mother. That started the waterworks. Rory hugged her grandmother, since she had taken care of Rory right after she had left Jess. Emily had not said 'I told you so' instead she had fed Rory, watched silly movies with her, and had gone shopping with her. Emily had not once uttered the word 'Jess' and for that Rory would be forever grateful to her grandmother.

She looked at her mother Lorelai and she had tears in her eyes as well. Rory smiled, everything felt so right today. She hugged her mother and looked at the two other Gilmore women. Rory was glad they were there to share in her special day. She wouldn't think about Jess anymore because he was in her past and that is where she would like to keep him. Her future awaited her beyond those doors and Rory was ready for it. She had asked her mother and grandmother to escort her down the aisle. Three beautiful, independent, and strong-willed Gilmore women.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jess heard the chord of the wedding march and he tried to blend in with the people around him. He didn't know why he was torturing himself by watching the wedding ceremony of the love of his life. He assumed it had something to do with closure; his shrink was spewing on and on about that. Yes, he Jess Mariano went to a therapist two times a week since his release from jail.

Jess snapped out of his daydream when he saw the double doors open for the bride. He sucked in his breath when he saw her. She looked so radiant in her off white wedding gown; there was a sash that accentuated her tiny waist. Jess had never seen her look so breath taking.

He watched as her mother and grandmother, which he thought was peculiar, escort her up the aisle; wasn't her father supposed to do that? Or at the very least her grandfather.

Jess couldn't take his eyes off of Rory when Lorelai lifted the veil that had covered Rory's face. She was literally glowing and she looked to be really happy. Jess was sad that he had not been the one to put that smile on her face; he could only blame himself for the way he had lost her.

Jess didn't pay attention to what was being spoken by the priest, Rory or her husband-to-be. He could only watch Rory and her facial expressions during every part of the ceremony. He looked at the man standing in front of Rory and thought he was the luckiest person on earth. He was going to be married to Rory.

He wished things could be different, but he had let things get out of control. He had used drugs and ignored Rory. He had done some stupid things in his life and one of them, the one that would haunt him for the rest of his life, would be letting Rory go. He can't change history so he was here getting closure.

Jess watched as the couple exchanged rings and said their vows. It was a beautiful ceremony. Jess stood up to leave before Rory and her husband walked down the aisle. He would be caught for sure if didn't make a hasty exit.

He was just to the door when the priest pronounced them husband and wife. Jess turned around for one more look and saw Rory kissing the man that was now her husband. The last things he heard as he exited the church was "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you Mr and Mrs. Tristan DuGrey."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**AN:** The picture of Rory's wedding dress will be up on my blog for those of you who want to see that. As well for those of you who have a neopets account you should check out the Gilmore Girls guild there, the link is in my blog. Please, Please, Please Review.


End file.
